


Uniformity

by haruka



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, Sailormoon - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Sailormoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-13
Updated: 2005-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoisite, Fish Eye, and Yaten discuss the pros and cons of their costumes.</p><p>This was the result of a prompt phrase.  The phrase is stated at the end of the ficlet.  Not necessarily canon, male/male relationship mentioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uniformity

Uniformity (Sailormoon)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Zoisite frowned at his reflection in the full-length mirror. His long, butterscotch-coloured hair, tied back in its usual ponytail, looked perfect. His Shitennou uniform was crisp, tidy, and form-fitting.

Also ugly.

Okay, maybe not ugly, and Zoisite knew he could make anything look good, anyway. But the flat grey was such a dull colour and even the green piping didn't help much. Kunzite's uniform had a cape to dress it up and Zoisite wouldn't begrudge him that – his lover looked damned sexy in it. He just wished his own didn't look so … plain.

"Zoisite? Are you in there?"

"Come in." He turned left and right, studying himself from different angles as his friends, Yaten and Fish Eye came in.

"Oh, you're on duty today?" Fish Eye pouted.

"Yeah, I'm heading out in a few minutes." Zoisite sighed and turned to them. "Tell me the truth, guys. What do you think of my uniform?"

His friends exchanged a look. "Um, you said 'the truth'?"

Zoisite's shoulders sagged. "I knew it. It's ugly."

"No, it's just, well, a uniform." Yaten shrugged. "It's not supposed to be great-looking."

Zoisite and Fish Eye both gave him an oh-come-on look. "Says the one whose Sailor Senshi uniform turns heads and makes men into babbling idiots," Zoisite said wryly.

Yaten smirked. "Well, I can't help that. Besides, you don't change to female when you put on your uniform. You wouldn't look right in mine."

"I don't want YOUR uniform, just a nicer one than this."

"How about one like Fish Eye's bubble suit?" Yaten giggled, earning a shove from Fish Eye.

"Mine isn't a uniform; it's circus wear!" Fish Eye stuck his tongue out at the blonde. "If it was a uniform, Tiger Eye and Hawk Eye and I would all be wearing the same thing."

"If that happens, you should all wear Tiger Eye's – his is the best." Yaten paused. "Oh, wait, those awful striped tights. And Hawk Eye's got the weird lavender skirt and high heels, and you're the Michelin Man …." He put his hands on his hips and glared at Fish Eye. "You three need a new tailor!"

"So do _I_!" Zoisite wailed, gazing mournfully at his reflection once more.

"You SHOULD have new uniforms made for you guys, Zoi," Fish Eye advised. "After all, those were the ones that Queen Beryl gave you in the Dark Kingdom. No wonder they're drab and dull!"

"That's right," Yaten chimed in. "You can bet Queen Beryl didn't want anyone looking better or more noticeable than SHE did!"

Zoisite nodded slowly. "That's true," he agreed. "I'll speak to Kunzite about it. New uniforms are definitely in order when you look at it that way."

"And if for some reason he doesn't go for it, you can still be glad of one thing," Yaten said, green eyes twinkling. "At least you're not stuck with the flash-your-panties-every-two-seconds mini-skirts that the other Sailor Senshi have!"

\--

(Prompt phrase – Getting dressed)

(2005)

Sailormoon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
